Monedas de Sangre y Música del Silencio
by Thomas C. Penwolf
Summary: Un misterioso acecino buscado internacionalmente. Un oficinista novato. Un detective con una muy mala actitud. Hombres que parecen tenerlo todo. Personas con vidas tan distintas como complicadas se verán forzados a amar, sufrir y, por primera vez, vivir.
1. Prefacio

**Titulo:** _Monedas de Sangre y Música del Silencio_

 **Universo / Fandom:** _Big Time Rush & One Direcion_

 **Resumen:** Un misterioso acecino buscado internacionalmente. Un oficinista novato. Un detective con una muy mala actitud. Hombres que parecen tenerlo todo. Personas con vidas tan distintas como complicadas se verán forzados a amar, sufrir y, por primera vez, vivir.

 **Pareja (s):** Carlos/Logan – Zayn/Niall (esas son las principales, las demás dejare que las vayan descubriendo poco a poco)

 **Clasificación / Géneros:** M. Drama/Acción/Romance/Angustia

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi y/o Slash (y todo lo que se le ocurra en el transcurso a mi maquiavélica mente, así que ya están advertidos). Escenas con alto grado de violencia, contenido sexual y huso de vocabulario adulto. Si alguna parte de esto te molesta o incomoda es mejor que salgas ahora, sino, eres libre de leer bajo tu propio riesgo. (Aunque, seamos honestos, nadie le hace caso a esto muahahahaha)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivas marcas registradas. Solo me atribuyo el merito a la creación de esta historia que es enteramente de mi autoría. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación. Es solo una forma recreativa en la que quiero que todos podamos pasar un rato agradable de lectura n_n

Ah, lo olvidaba, estaré subiendo este fic simultáneamente en Fanfiction y Watpad. Así que si la leen en alguna de estas dos soy yo. Y si la leen en alguna otra página me avisan porque ¡ES PLAGIO!

 **Notas del Autor:**

¡EY! Ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez que subí un fic nuevo. Y la verdad es que cada año subo uno que otro proyecto. Solo que, a diferencia de mis otros trabajos los cuales veía como un hobby, estos serán diferentes: ¡serán la epitome de mi trabajo como Ficker! Serán mi Gran Muralla, mi torre Eiffel y mi coliseo ¡TODO JUNTO!

Y es que he decidido ponerme a prueba. Con este, y cada uno de mis otros fics, voy por la meta de los 1.000 reviews. ¡Por favor apóyenme con sus preciados Reviews! Un review es parte de la alimentación balanceada de todo buen escritor n_n

Así que, señoras, señores, señoritas, señoritos y demás amantes de la lectura, si es la primera vez que leen algo mío prepárense para toda una montaña rusa emocional de la cual no bajaran en un buen rato… Y para los que ya me conocen y tienen experiencia con mis historias… Bueno, solo les diré: ¡agárrense de esa silla como si sus vidas dependieran de ello *inserte risa maléfica, rayos y música de fondo*! n_n

 _Prefacio_

-Maldición, maldición, maldición…-Se repetía constantemente mientras caminaba de un extremo de la habitación al otro.

-Zayn cálmate, no es tu culpa-Sus amigos solo trataban de calmarlo, pero inútiles eran sus esfuerzos.

-Claro que sí lo es-El moreno se llevo las manos al cabello en un vago intento de calmarse-Jamás debí venir, esto fue un error-

-Hermano claro que no-Harto de verlo en ese estado, Carlos se levanto y lo sujeto por los hombros-Escucha, es verdad, nuestras vidas serán muy diferentes ahora, seguramente todo será más difícil, tendremos que dar un montón de explicaciones-

-¿Eh, Carlos?-

-Déjalo, tiene un punto-Kendall puso su mano en el hombro de Liam para indicarle que no detuviera al hombre:

-… pero esto es mejor que seguir a como estábamos antes-Concluyo Carlos.

-Pero-

-Tiene razón Zayn-Concordó Louis desde la silla, pasando inconsciente la mano por la venda en su brazo-Mira, no digo que todo esto fuera fácil de asimilar, pero me siento mejor que antes, cuando solo éramos quienes los demás creían, o esperaban…

-Louis-Susurro Zayn, de pie aun agarrado por Carlos; claro, él no era el único que estaba pasando una situación difícil-Chicos, gracias, pero… Entiendan, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por todo esto-

-Igual que todos-Acoto Liam-No te pongas toda la carga tú solo; todos tenemos algo que ver-

Antes de que Malik pudiera rebatir otra vez; un hombre en bata cruzo las puertas dobles con paso calmado y una tablilla en sus manos. Apenas lo vieron se vio rodeado por cinco chicos muy preocupados y un poco lastimados:

-Doctor-Pero sus palabras se vieron ahogadas al ver la expresión seria en el rostro del profesional de la salud.

-El pronóstico es reservado-Fue lo que dijo, igual a lanzarles un balde de agua fría a todos-Salieron de cirugía sin ningún problema y están en cuidados intensivos.

-Eso es bueno, ¿n-no?-Pregunto Liam, en un intento fallido de no flaquear.

El doctor espero un segundo antes de soltar un suspiro e informar de todo:

-Me temo que…

 **Notas Finales:**

¡YEI! ¡VOLVI! La verdad es que no tenía planeado volver a escribir nada de BTR, pero de repente vi un maratón de videos de los chicos de 1D (no soy directioner, aclaro) y mi mente yaoista se puso a trabar de inmediato y no pude evitar juntarlos. Y la verdad no me parecen tan malos, así que decidí juntar a ambas bandas que me parecen bastante buenas. Jajaja siii se que es una mescla rara, pero creo que tiene potencial. ¡Porfa denme la oportunidad de llegar a mi meta de los 1.000 review!

Porfa, los Reviews son parte importante de la dieta de los escritores.

PD: Capitulo 1 listo, podrán leerlo en la primera semana de Enero!

PPD: Si tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé (hasta cierto punto, no quiero hacerles spoiler)

PPPD: qué raro que ninguno de los chicos me interrumpió ¬_¬ ¿Dónde se metieron?


	2. Hace mucho tiempo… O eso pareciera

**¡Felicis Festum!**

 **Hahahaha supongo que estarán felices por ver el primer capi antes de lo que dije, pero la verdad es que no pude resistirme a hacerlo… Ok lo confieso, ¡quiero más Reviews! Hahahaha aunque conseguí unos muy buenos solo con el prefacio, ¡gracias!**

 **Bueno os voy avisando, ¡esta será una historia lenta! Hahaha pero bueno ya me conocéis, no se preocupen el drama no comienza… Aun MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamación.**

 _Capitulo 1:_

" _Hace mucho tiempo… O eso pareciera"_

 _-"Un año"_ -

No, era un poco más que eso. Debía ser un año y seis meses, más o menos, el tiempo que había pasado.

Waoh, en serio sentía que era mucho más. Como si hubieran pasado siglos desde que había hablado con sus amigos su decisión de dejar a sus compañeros. Claro que seguía en contacto con ellos, solo que cada vez era con menos frecuencia y le dolía. Los extrañaba. Demonios, ¡en serio los extrañaba!

Y esa nostalgia no hacía más que confundirlo.

Había decidido separarse porque quería una vida normal. Una vida donde pudiera asentar cabeza y solo viajar de vez en cuando para vacacionar, tal vez al campo o la playa, después de todo le gustaba mucho el aire fresco; poder dormir tranquilamente sin interrupciones de ningún tipo ni haciendo guardia, levantarse tarde los fines de semana. Le gustaba cocinar, ahora podía hacerlo siempre que quería y con ingredientes de verdad, no tenía que estar a base de comida recalentada ni rápida.

Aunque ahora podía hacer muchas de esas cosas, no podía evitar sentirse particularmente solo. Ya tenía veintitrés años y vivía por su cuenta, pero su apartamento era demasiado grande y de noche se sentía aun más solitario. Incluso las veces que Perrie, su novia, se quedaba a dormir era mínima la diferencia que sentía.

Pero ella estaba de visita con sus abuelos.

Y él tenía que sufrir su insomnio solo. Algo que se había estado haciendo molestamente frecuente, casi un hábito. Ahora se encontraba recostado en su sofá de cuero blanco en la sala, solo en un pantalón de dormir y viendo el humo de su cigarrillo moverse perezosamente sobre su cabeza. Debía recordar encender la alarma contra incendios luego, antes de irse a dormir.

El tabaquismo no era de sus hábitos favoritos, y por suerte no era tan habitual, pero en momentos así sentía que le ayudaba un poco a distraerse.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo?-Le pregunto al aire antes de dar otra calada.

Y casi al instante se arrepintió. No es que le molestara pensar en sus ex compañeros pero hacerlo siempre acrecentaba la nostalgia, y una punzada de culpa le atacaba el pecho. Pero no podía seguir pensado en ello. En su lugar dejo el cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre la mesa de centro y se levanto, tal vez un té le ayudaría a dormir.

Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera escucho como su celular anunciaba un mensaje nuevo. Lo tomo y reviso, no pudo evitar dejar salir una media sonrisa cuando vio quien era el remitente:

" _Ey, acabamos de llegar a Rusia; tal vez aun estés dormido hehe si quieres que te compre algo solo avísame. PD: ¡Hace un frio increíble!"_ Y al final había el emoticón de un perrito con gorro y bufanda.

-Cabeza hueca…-Murmuro el moreno con una sonrisa. Nial siempre estaba diciéndole cuando llegaban a un lugar, y también enviándole algunos suvenir. Ya tenía una esfera nieve, un peluche de alce, un par de camisetas, unos lentes y un montón de postales guardadas en un cajón.

Justo cuando estaba por responder el agua empezó a hervir, así que dejo su teléfono a un lado.

Sirvió el agua caliente en una taza, que sus amigos le habían enviado desde Noruega, y le puso un sobre de té que saco de una caja en la repisa y empezó a moverlo, esperando que diluyera rápido la manzanilla. Mientras esperaba pensaba en lo mal que debía estar pasándola su irlandés amigo. Horan siempre había sido especialmente susceptible al clima frio. De seguro que ya tenía todos sus suéteres puestos y estaba envuelto en frazadas; casi podía escucharlo tiritar y preguntándole a Harry si el chocolate caliente ya estaba listo.

¿O tal vez estaría comprándole café? No estaba seguro, antes por lo general antes era él el que se encargaba de cumplir los antojos del rubio. Y eso le recordaba…

" _He escuchado que en Rusia hacen unos dulces increíbles. Podrías mandarme algunos, ¡solo procura no comértelos!"_

Para cuando termino de enviar el mensaje el aire de la cocina ya estaba cargado con el aroma a té caliente. Dejo su teléfono sobre el mesón, tomo su tasa e inhalo suavemente su aroma. Ya se sentía más relajado, para cuando regreso a su habitación ya se había bebido la mitad y se lo acabo sentado al borde de su cama.

El ultimo pensamiento que corrió por su mente antes de quedarse dormido fue la imagen de su irlandés favorito.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

La noche paso rápidamente y dio lugar a la mañana, aunque era poca la luz de día que se podía apreciar en Inglaterra. Las nubes eran espesas y una pequeña niebla cubría todo, haciendo que las cosas se vieran un poco azuladas.

-Ahhh-Como era época de vacaciones la ciudad se veía llena de vida, especialmente por turistas madrugadores que querían aprovechar el día para conocer la ciudad. Como uno en particular que no era muy bueno en lo que a madrugar respectaba, especialmente con un clima frio que lo único que hacía era gritarle que se quedara durmiendo en cama bajo las tibias y mullidas cobijas.

Pero no pensaba pasar el día durmiendo, bueno no sin antes cumplir con lo que había ido a hacer. Así que se llevo la mano al bolsillo y saco un papel que tenía doblado con una dirección escrita:

-Veamos, se supone que debo tomar el autobús y bajar en la segunda parada-Se dijo antes de volver a guardarlo.

Bueno, no parecía estar tan lejos, podría llegar pronto y con algo de suerte Zayn tendría algo de chocolate listo con el desayuno.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mmmm-La televisión en serio lo aburría. Apago el televisor y tiro el control remoto a un lado; como eran de aburridas y falsas esas series de acción. Se levanto y miro la mientras caminaba al balcón, las once y media, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese cabeza hueca?

La dirección no podía estar escrita de una forma más simple, hasta un tonto como él podía entenderla. Una vez que salió al balcón vio que estaba cayendo una fuerte lluvia, nada raro en Londres. Tal vez por eso se retraso la persona que esperaba.

Y casi como si lo hubiera invocado escucho como sonaba el intercomunicador:

-¿Diga?-Dijo apretando el botón. De inmediato el recepcionista le informo que había un joven preguntando por él en el lobby-A si, déjelo subir.

Minutos después escucho como llamaban a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con la figura emparamada de un muchacho de veinte años abrazándose a sí mismo por el frio.

-¡Me perdiiiiii!-Me dio segundo después Zayn se vio tacleado por un moreno al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Eh suelta, suelta que estas todo mojado! ¡Me caigo! ¡Me caigo! ¡CARLOS!

Le tomo algo de esfuerzo pero al final logro quitarse de encima al idiota de su primo. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el comedor con una par de tazas de chocolate esperando a que el moreno saliera de su habitación, estaba tan mojado que tuvo que prestarle algo de su ropa. No soportaría ser el responsable de que su primo se resfriara. Además Carlos era un martirio cuando se enfermaba.

-Ahh, tu ropa me queda pequeña-Finalmente vio como él otro salía de la habitación con una franela blanca un poco ceñida y pantalón largo de algodón, venia moviendo los hombros y la cabeza a causa de cómo sentía el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Por qué no solo te pusiste la franelilla que te deje?-Pregunto el mayor viendo a su primo sentarse frente a él.

-Porque tengo frio-Respondió abrazándose a sí mismo.

-No tienes remedio-Y le extendió una de las tazas con la bebida caliente-Ahora dime ¿porque te perdiste?

-Es que…-Noto de inmediato como las orejas del menor se calentaban, y no gracias al chocolate caliente-Me levante tan temprano, que aun tenía un poco de sueño y me dormí en el auto bus… Y cuando desperté no tenía idea de en donde estaba.

Zayn solo se quedo mirando de forma escéptica al muchacho frente a él. ¿En verdad alguien tan inocente podía ser-

-¡No me mires así Malik!-Espeto el otro un tanto ofendido-Un accidente así puede pasarle a cualquiera.

-Y a ti te pasan todo el tiempo-Rebatió-Ya en serio, ¿es que lo haces adrede o qué?

No fue sino hasta que se acabaron la bebida que Carlos no dejo su berrinche. No que Zayn no quisiera a su primo, de hecho era de sus parientes favoritos y con el que compartía más cosas en común. Pero en lo que respectaba a carácter, él procuraba ser más serio y centrado, además se consideraba una persona muy madura. Carlos, por otra parte, era un niño grande, uno inmaduro, ingenuo y, hasta cierto punto, mimado.

Pero en fin, esa era una de las razones por las que le agradaba tanto pasar tiempo Carlos. Además le recordaba un poco a… Ah no, ni hablar, que no pensaba terminar esa frase.

-Por cierto…-Carlos se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina mirando a su alrededor-Te conseguiste un bonito lugar, lujoso. Pensé que estabas retirado.

-Así es-Respondió él siguiendo la mirada de su primo-Tengo bastantes ahorros.

-Jmmm-

-Cambiando de tema-Dijo Zayn, llevándose la mano al bolsillo-¿Por qué has venido?

-Ah, ¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi primo favorito?

-No intentes darme por mi lado, te conozco-Se adelanto el mayor-Y tu cara de niño bueno no me la trago.

-Pero lo demás si te lo tragas ¿no?

¡PUM!

-Ay ay ay ay…-Y Carlos tenía ya un buen chichón formándose en su cabeza, cortesía del coscorrón que Zayn acababa de lanzarle-No tenias que pegarme.

-Pues ese ha sido un comentario de lo más inapropiado-Otra cosa que llegaba a caracterizar a Zayn Malik era que, para su apariencia tan rebelde y un poco agresiva, a veces podía ser algo tímido o susceptible a tratar ciertos temas con algunas personas. Al menos cuando no era para mantener una fachada.

Carlos siguió sobándose la cabeza a la vez que Zayn escuchaba su teléfono sonar en alguna parte, tenía esa costumbre de dejarlo en cualquier lado. Al menos cuando estaba en casa, en cualquier otro lugar jamás se separaba de su preciado celular, que hasta le tenía una pequeña cadena con la que lo sujetaba a su pantalón. Temía a lo que podría pasar si la información en ese aparato caía en manos equivocadas.

" _¡Zayn! ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a comerme tus dulces?!... Bueno vale, no pude resistirme y me comí una bolsa de gomitas ¡Pero ya Harry te compro una nueva!"_

Sonrió al ver el emoticón con forma de perrito regañado; Nial siempre los usaba y le gustaba bastante. El rubio siempre había querido tener un perro de mascota pero por obvias razones le resultaba imposible. Sin darse cuenta dirigió un momento su mirada a Carlos, que jugueteaba con el oso de peluche que tenia sobre el comedor.

-¿Oye, como esta Sídney?-Le pregunto curioso.

-Bien, le deje con Javier-Carlos ni siquiera se movió al responder, seguía concentrado en intentar hacer que el oso se mantuviera en sus propios pies-Le gustara salir a tratar en la mañana acompañado.

-Creí que Javi estaba en la universidad-Zayn hablaba sin apartar la mirada de su teléfono mientras escribía una respuesta al irlandés:

" _Horan si se te vuelven a picar las muelas mas te vale no morder al dentista"_ Aun recordaba la ves que tuvo que hacerle cosquillas para que soltara el dedo del pobre doctor.

-Vacaciones de otoño-Aclaro Carlos. Zayn seguía escribiendo:

" _¡Que malo eres! Eso fue solo una vez"_ Y el emoticón de un perrito molesto.

" _El dentista necesito puntos y tú sedante"_ Rebatió divertido.

-¿Sigue metido en los deportes extremos?-Pregunto en vos alta-La última vez que lo vi tenía un brazo enyesado por caerse de la patineta.

" _¿Quieres tus dulces o no?"_

-Sí, su beca es gracias a eso de hecho-

" _Claro que quiero mis dulces ¡No te los comas!"_

 _-_ Que bien, ¿alguna competencia?-

" _Ni hablar, ¡me comeré esos chocolates yo solito!"_

-Se llevo la plata en unos en verano-Y finalmente el oso se quedo de pie-Lo logre…

-¡Nial deja mis chocolates!-Y volvió a caer, producto del grito que dio el dueño del apartamento. Solo que a Carlos ya no le importaba, ahora estaba girado en dirección a su primo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-Carlos…

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Pregunto con tono meloso viendo divertido como el rostro del mayor se coloraba.

-N-nada, olvídalo…-Pero no podría zafarse tan fácilmente. No señor, Carlos era igual a un niño pequeño y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza nada era capaz de distraerlo ni porque viera un perro verde a cuadros-Carlos deja de sonreír así, se que te estás imaginando cosas raras.

Pero la risa burlona en el rostro latino de su primo no hizo más que ensancharse. Si, le esperaba una larga tarde soportando las burlas infantiles de su primo. Quién sabe tal vez con algunas, muchas, golosinas lograba sacárselo de encima.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-¡Tomlinson! A mi oficina, "ahoga"-Una mujer cruzo a paso veloz en mitad de un grupo de cubículos llamando al ocupante de uno. El mencionado se puso de pie con algo de lentitud, como queriendo postergar el temor, hasta podía sentir las miradas de pena que le dirigían algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Cuando cerró la puerta de la oficina tras él noto como su estomago seguía algo oprimido.

Cosa que no tenía sentido, él era un simple oficinista. Su trabajo era leer informes, examinar expedientes, hacer cálculos y crear esquemas; un simple agente de cubículo. Pero es que era imposible no sentirse intimidado por su jefa; una mujer hermosa, alta, de cabello rubio y una tez tan clara como la leche, el poco maquillaje que usaba era el labial de rojo vivo y brillante junto a un delineador que marcaba sus ojos, claros como zafiros. Vestía de traje, con una camisa manga larga color blanca cruzada por delgadas líneas verticales en amarillo y azul, junto pantalones y chaqueta de tela azul oscuro, tacones negros y un escote algo sugestivo. Pero su hermosura solo era equiparable a lo aterradora que era. Diez años como agente de campo no la hacían precisamente una mujer muy dulce, al menos en lo que respecta a su trabajo.

-¿Me llamo, jefa?-Pocos eran los que podían mantenerle la mirada, y Louis no era uno de ellos.

-Sí, y deja de "temblag, pog amog" a dios-El ojiazul no pudo contener un pequeño suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba asiento-¿Cómo va el tgabajo en el caso Lynch?

-Eh, bien-Respondió con un poco de orgullo-Ya estudie los reportes y complete varios perfiles, en cuanto-

-Envié su "tgabajo" a "McGagden", a "pagtig" de "ahoga" él está a "caggo" de ese "tgabajo"-Atajo la francesa mientras rebuscaba entre uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-¿Qué?-El inglés no pudo evitar sobresaltarse-Señorita Le Freud, llevo en este caso cinco meses y estoy a punto de dar con el asesino, no puede solo sacarme-

-Le estoy "geasigando" a un nuevo caso-Volvió a atajar la mujer dejando una carpeta sobre su escritorio-Bueno, en "gealidad" lleva ya mucho tiempo y se ha estancado, otra vez.

-¿Un caso estancado?-Pregunto confundido; era raro que le asignaran ese tipo de trabajo y mas que lo hicieran tan de repente.

-"Habga" escuchado de él-Comento la jefa-El famoso megcenagio de… Ah "siempge" olvido como se pronuncia, el… "Bagdo"-Louis se quedo estupefacto al escuchar aquello.

-¿Se refiere al famoso asesino?-Pregunto con algo de duda. En respuesta recibió un asentimiento de la encargada-Pero, ¿Por qué yo? Tengo entendido que es una investigación en curso, es más, una de mucho margen de búsqueda.

-Así es-

-Pero yo no soy agente de campo-Se adelanto de inmediato el castaño-Yo solo hago perfiles, y esquemas psicológicos, solo-

-"Pog" eso mismo-Le corto Marian con una mirada filuda-El agente "encaggado" del caso a pedido específicamente a alguien analítico, y en lo que "gespecta" a "fogmular" "teogías" e hipótesis "eges" el "mejog" que tenemos.

-Jefa…-Comenzó el inglés con los brillando.

-… el "gesto" está de vacaciones o en "pegmiso" pog "mategnidad"-Y así la ilusión del ojiazul se rompió tan pronto como se hizo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para disfrutar el supuesto alago-Así que a "pagtig" de mañana "eges" agente de campo.

Y sin dejar ningún margen a discusión hecho al joven castaño de su oficina. Si, había sido algo dura con él; pero tenía buenas expectativas con él joven y este caso le serviría de buena experiencia. Lo único que le tenía pensado era como se llevaría con el agente con el que tendría que trabajar a partir de ahora. Ese sujeto tenía una fama tan reconocida como dudosa, con y sin su placa. Pero la decisión estaba tomada y no tenia paciencia para volver a pasar por todo el papeleo de reasignación de caso.

Además ya todos en la INTERPOL estaban hartos y ansiosos por atrapar "Al Bardo". El infeliz se les había escapado en más de una ocasión y dejándolos como unos ineptos. Aunque no eran los únicos. FBI, CIA, Scotlan Yard, KGP y los departamentos de seguridad de al menos otros diez países le tenían como blanco principal.

Pero sabía que aun estaban lejos de atraparlo. Era demasiado astuto, demasiado bueno en lo que hacía, nunca dejaba pista o rastro alguno; lo único era su estúpida "firma". En algún momento cometería un error. El más mínimo desliz le abriría las puertas a ese perro que le estaba dando la caza. Tal vez era un maldito, pero en su trabajo era el mejor.

Ya estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y estaba cerca de terminar el día; que no pensaba quedarse a horas extras por ese sueldo que le pagan. Al menos, Tomlinson le daría algo más de influencia en la investigación, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. Incluso empezaba a sentir lástima por el chico.

-Ah, las cosas se están poniendo "integesantes"-

 _Continuara…_

 **¡YEIH! Capitulo uno subido antes de las fiestas, es mi regalo para todos n_n**

 **Pero no se preocupen, ¡para la primera semana de enero será el capi 2! Sin embargo no se confíen, pueden darme ánimos con sus Reviews, y no olviden su colaboración para mi alcancía de Reviews n_n recuerden, ¡son 1000!**

 **Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado este capi. Ahora me tocan mis vacaciones por navidad y a vosotros igual ¡COMED MUCHO! ¡BEBED MÁS! ¡Y DEJAD REVIEWS!**

 **¡Buon Natale! ¡Merikurisumasu! ¡Joyeux Noel! ¡Felicis Festum! ¡Kala Christougeme!**


	3. Trabajaremos ¿Juntos?

… **and a Happy New Year!**

 **Señores, señoritas, jóvenes e infantes ¡déjenme disfrutar mis primeras actualizaciones del año! (Perro: ¡VOLVI!) Ay dioses -_-U (Perro: Que bienvenida más fría… Más bien cuéntame que has hecho *lee lo que llevo a todos los fics* ¡PERO POR AMOR AL HADES QUE MIER- *Dardo K.O. al cuello*) Waoh, *rifle en mano* no tienen idea de cuánto tiempo espere para hacer eso.**

 **¡Lo prometido es deuda! El capi 2 listo, subido y como regalo de año nuevo…Aun *cara triste* no he tenido la recepción que esperaba con este fic T_T**

 **Me dicen si a alguien le gusta? Alguien?**

 _Capitulo 2:_

" _Trabajaremos… ¿Juntos?"_

-Atención pasajeros, en unos momentos estaremos aterrizando en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans; les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones y pongan el respaldo de sus asientos a la posición vertical. Una vez más, gracias por volar con nosotros-La suave voz de la azafata concluyo el anuncio y de inmediato la luz que indicaba que debían abrochar sus cinturones empezó a parpadear.

-Ug…-De haber sido creyente Louis habría agradecido a dios el final de aquella tortura.

Ya habiendo desabordado mientras estaba frente a la banda transportadora esperando su equipaje intentaba recolocar su estomago a donde pertenecía; ni siquiera recordaba la cantidad de pastillas para el reflujo que había tomado. ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que viajar él hasta Nueva Orleans? Extrañaba su oficina, bueno, su cubículo; pero le gustaba ser positivo y pensar en este como su "oficina" sin puerta. Pero dejando esos pensamientos de lado, ¿Dónde estaba su valija? Ya no quedaba nadie más del vuelo a su lado y la banda transportadora no llevaba mas nada.

-No me digan que…-Quince minutos después se encontraba subiendo al taxi, solo con su portafolio de trabajo y su bolso de correa al hombro. Le dio la dirección al chofer y se dedico a intentar calmarse. El viaje fue algo lento, como el famoso mardi grants se encontraba tan cerca había varias calles cerradas, pero a Louis no le molesto. Cada minuto lo ayudaba a mentalizarse.

Era su primera vez como agente de campo, estaba muy nervioso y no tenía idea de cómo desenvolverse a partir de entonces. Todo el camino se la paso pensando alguna forma de dar una buena impresión a su futuro compañero, o al menos no hacer tan evidente su poca, por no decir nula, experiencia. Por desgracia se vio parado frente a la puerta de entrada antes de poder idear algo.

-Ah, buenas tardes…-Saludo en la recepción. Le devolvió la mirada una chica, debía estar entre los dieciocho y veinte años. Era morena, alta y con el cabello negro ondulado hasta la espalda; al instante en que lo vio cambio su mirada a una más suave, casi coqueta.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte cariño?-Pregunto apoyándose hacia adelante en sus codos. Dando una vista excelente a su escote.

-Si…-Respondió el inglés intentando no colorarse-Busco al señor Smicht.

-Ah-De repente todo el interés de la chica pareció desvanecerse. Volvió a sentarse y dedico su atención a limar sus uñas-Esta en la siete, después de las escaleras a la derecha.

Agradeció la información y empezó a caminar. Subió las escaleras y giro al pasillo que correspondía, la habitación siete era la última; Louis no comprendía como un agente del calibre con el que iba a trabajar se quedaría en un posada, si era bonita pero no parecía muy apropiada; parecía más del tipo al que los hombres llevaban a sus novias, o amantes, a tener sexo. Pero, estaban en medio de una investigación así que de seguro no podían darse muchos lujos a partir de entonces…

-¡Agh!-Tuvo que quedarse de pie ante la puerta. No podía sacarse de la mente la forma de actuar tan indecorosa de la chica de la recepción. Claro que sabía que las mujeres eran un poco más atrevidas en América, pero él era inglés, estaba acostumbrado al porte y la discreción. Jamás, de verdad, jamás lograría sentirse cómodo junto a una persona así. Ya más calmado, y luciendo lo más seguro que podía levanto la mano y golpeo la puerta un par de veces con los nudillos. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, así que volvió a tocar-Buenos días, soy Louis Tomlinson-Dijo un poco alto. Pero una vez más no obtuvo respuesta.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta tentativamente y probo: estaba abierto.

-Con permiso-Se anuncio mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Se tomo un momento, parecía ser una especie de apartamento, estaba en la sala, a su izquierda había un arco que llevaba a la cocina, al frente daba el balcón y a la derecha lo que debía ser la habitación ya que había una puerta de madera. Las paredes eran de un color mostaza, un par de cuadros y muebles sencillos; todo el lugar emitía un estilo rustico muy hogareño, aunque muy desordenado. Louis tuvo que cambiar su impresión, tal vez esa posada no estaba tan mal. Pero si pondría algo de orden a toda esa ropa tirada por todas partes.

Dejo su portafolio junto a su maletín sobre el mueble, pero antes de explorar la cocina escucho a alguien bostezar:

-Ahhhh, creí que ye te abrías largado-Tan pronto como lo escucho se giro: allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta estaba un hombre entre los veinticinco y los treinta, con el cabello quebrado entre rubio y café, ojos verdes, con una mano en la cabeza y expresión molesta. Louis comprendía eso, no todos se alegraban de despertar y encontrar a un extraño en su habitación. Lo que no concibió era porque ese hombre estaba únicamente en ropa interior.

-E-h, y-yo…-Ya lo había dicho antes y ya lo diría ahora: extrañaba su oficina. Y su tartamudeo no hacía más que incomodarlo más, lo cual era bastante patético.

-Mmm-El tipo rubio parecía tener una molestia ya que no dejaba de frotarse el entrecejo, como si le doliera la cabeza o algo así. Aun así se fijo mejor en el extraño frente a él, era más bajo que él, con el cabello rizado y peinado con cuidado, su tés era blanca y las facciones de su rostro denotaban la frescura de sus veintitrés años, además de un par de brillantes ojos azules-Valla, quisiera recordar algo…

-¿D-de –Ver como ese sujeto lo miraba de arriba abajo sin ningún descaro no hizo más que hacerlo sentir aun mas incomodo. Y sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar cuando este se le acerco, aun en ropa interior.

-En serio eres lindo-¿Aquello en serio estaba pasando? Como es que ahora ese sujeto lo tenía agarrado por la espalda y lo tocaba como se le daba la gana-

-¡Oye-

-Venga, no me acuerdo de nada de lo que hicimos anoche-Las manos de ese tipo no dejaban de recorrerle el torso-Te vestiste rápido, venga, al menos chúpamela antes de que llegue el idiota con el que tendré que trabajar-Y eso fue suficiente para que Louis saltara en su lugar. Bueno eso y sentir como algo se apretaba contra su trasero, algo duro-

-¡EY!-De un brinco ya se encontraba al extremo opuesto de la estancia. Con su corazón a mil, su rostro ardiendo y sudando en frio.

-Ah, ya entiendo…-Sintiendo el pulso de su corazón en sus oídos vio como el rubio caminaba y tomaba uno de los pantalones que había tirados por ahí. Saco una billetera luego lo miro-¿Cuánto es?

-¡¿Q-que?!-

-Oye date prisa si…-Louis empezaba a preguntarse si es que aquello era alguna clase de broma. Lo único que podía hacer era mover sus ojos de la mano con billetes al rostro aburrido del otro tipo-Y no me vengas con moralismos ahora, recuerdo que te metí mano en el baño del bar.

-¡No era yo!-Fue lo único que su ya muy recalentado cerebro fue capaz de responder.

-¿Entonces quién diablos eres y que haces aquí?-Ahora la expresión del rubio era molesta, aunque por una razón no apartaba la mano de su entrepierna sin dejar de pasar sus ojos por el cuerpo del inglés.

-S-soy Louis Tomlinson-Maldijo ese temblor en su vos; estaba seguro de que se vía y sonaba ridículo-Vengo de la INTERPOL.

-Ah, eres el idiota-Dijo el rubio dejando su billetera a un lado. Entonces se giro y camino hacia su habitación mientras se rascaba la nuca y subía un poco el bóxer de la parte de atrás-Iré a bañarme… Y si no vas a meter algo en tu boca mejor ciérrala-

El ojiazul solo se quedo allí, estático y con el rostro aun ardiendo. ¿Ya había mencionado lo mucho que extrañaba su cubículo?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Aquí esta su café jefa-Una chica de cabello castaño claro se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio, sujetaba un par de carpetas contra su pecho y no apartaba la mirada de la rubia sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

-Eleanog, si quieges preguntag algo no me molestage-Dijo tranquilamente la francesa dejando su pluma y tomando la taza-Así que, ¿cuál es el pgoblema?-Pregunto al ver que la chica no se arriesgaba a decir algo.

-Es que, no comprendo porque tenía que enviar a mi Louis…-Pregunto mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja-Él no tiene experiencia, y es muy listo pero no sabe desenvolverse con las personas; es muy tímido ¿sabe? Qué pasa si-

-No es ningún niño-Atajo la mujer rubia; a diferencia de la más joven, ella lucia relajada y confiada-Debe adquigig algo de expegiencia y este caso sega pegfecto para ello.

-Pero es mi novio-Rebatió Eleonor-Y estoy segura de que estaba a punto de pedirme que nos comprometiéramos…

-¿Y el infogme de ayeg, ya es listo?-Atajo la ojiazul volviendo a tomar su pluma.

-Trabajo en él-Respondió la chica. Basto una simple mirada de Le Freud para darle a entender que se fuera a terminarlo. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones, mas en un gemido hastiado que un suspiro. No que tuviera algo en contra del romance, las parejas y esas cosas, pero si había algo que no soportaba era la cursilería. Y básicamente eso eran Eleonor y Louis; el chico al menos era serio y se mantenía así en su trabajo. El problema era de la chica. Ambos trabajaban en la INTERPOL, solo que Eleonor lo hacía unos pisos abajo pero no perdía oportunidad para subir a saludar.

Y es que era una chica muy dulce. Tanto como el algodón de azúcar. Le Freud sentía ganas de vomitar cada vez que la veía comportarse como una niña mimada cuando estaba con su novio, y es que este no se quedaba atrás; ambos eran como un par de adolescentes enamorados en su primera semana de relación ¡de su primera relación!. Conocía lo suficiente a su subordinado como para saber que era una persona bastante inocente y recatada. Inglés a fin de cuentas.

-Mmmm…-Inconscientemente dirigió su atención al reloj de la pared. A esa hora ya debería haberse reunido con Smicht y no pudo dejar de preguntarse como se estarían llevando.

¡Rinnn! ¡Rinnn! Pero el ruido de su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Dime, Cecil-Dijo mientras apretaba el botón de alta voz.

-Tiene una llamada de Tomlinson señorita Le Freud-Respondió la vos de su secretaria del otro lado de la línea-Esta en la línea cinco.

-Ok, gacias Cecil y no me pases mas llamadas por ahoga-Dejo su pluma y apretó el botón de la línea correspondiente-¿Qué tal America, Louis?

-¡Esta loco!-Fue lo primero que escucho de la exasperada vos de su subordinado.

-Veo que ya conociste a tu nueva pageja de trabajo-Comento divertida la francesa.

-¿Conocerlo? Llegue aquí y estaba dormido de borracho, todo el lugar huele a alcohol-Explico el inglés-Y para colmo cuando despertó pensó que yo era un… Un…

-¿Un gigoló?-Indago Le Freud, y tal vez fuera algo cruel de su parte pero encontraba aquello divertido. Casi lamentaba no poder ver la cara de Louis en ese momento.

-¡SI! Incluso intento meterme mano-

-¿Lo dejaste?-

-¡NO!-No podía verle la cara, pero estaba segura de que en ese momento estaba rojo hasta las orejas-Le dije que era de la INTERPOL; luego me llamo idiota y se está duchando. ¿Está segura de que es el agente con el que debo trabajar? Este sujeto es un cretino.

-Entonces si es él-Respondió sencillamente la mujer-Tiene algunos pgoblemas de actitud, pego es el mejog en lo que hace. Tendgas que sopogtaglo pog un tiempo.

-Pero-

-Es amegicano, recuegda que son un poco menos gesegvados que los eugopeos-Atajo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Metió su mano en mi pantalón y me restregó su… cosa!-

-…-Si, definitivamente pagaría por poder ver la cara de aquel inglés de ojos azules inocente y tímido en ese momento. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para que no se escuchara su risa al otro lado de la línea.

-Jefa, ¿en serio no pueden enviar a alguien más?-Casi podía verse la suplica salir del intercomunicador.

-No; costó demasiado tgabajo convenceglo de tgabajag con alguien más como para cambiaglo a esta altugas-Respondió seriamente-Además tu pageces agradagle.

-Jefa… Eso fue cruel-

-Eges un pgofecional, compogtate como tal-Espeto con un poco de dureza-Ahoga, tengo tgabajo pog haceg.

-Si señora-Respondió la resignada vos del ojiazul al otro lado de la línea.

-Y Louis, con gestepto a Smicht…-Agrego-Asegúgate de no dagle la espalda.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Es en segio Tomlinson-Y la llamada se cortó.

-Es una…-Si él no fuera un caballero en ese momento estaría dando varios calificativos poco educados a su jefa. Pero tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

-¿Sigues aquí?-Saliendo de la habitación, esta vez con pantalones puestos cosa que Louis agradeció, venia el rubio secándose el cabello.

-Se supone que trabajemos juntos-Respondió, aunque no podía dejar de ver el pecho desnudo de su nuevo compañero-¿Puedes ponerte algo?-Pregunto tan educadamente como pudo-

-Si no te gusta lárgate-Pero Smicht no parecía ser tan cortes como él. Ni en una decima. Tiro su toalla sobre la mesa y se hecho en el sofá. Estuvo unos minutos callado, hasta que quedo claro que Louis no pensaba ir a ninguna parte volvió a hablar-Entonces, ¿tienes nombre? ¿O prefieres que te llame "Culo virgen"?

-Soy Louis-Se presento haciendo caso omiso del apodo con el que lo habían llamado-Usted debe ser el agente Smicht-

-Kendall-Lo corto el rubio con el ceño fruncido-Detesto que me llamen por mi apellido. Así que, Louis, de la INTERPOL ¿no?

-Así es-

-Genial-Volvió a interrumpirlo, esta vez con una risa sarcástica-El capitán no deja de presionarme y ahora tengo que lidiar con la INTERPOL… Imbéciles.

-El Bardo es buscado internacionalmente y el caso no progresa, me sorprende que no haya más en este equipo-Más calmado Louis tomo asiento mientras decía lo que pensaba.

-Ah, los había-Dijo Kendall mientras sacaba una caja de cigarrillos; saco uno y se lo puso en la boca-Los muy imbéciles renunciaron al poco tiempo; eran demasiado buenos como aceptar que no conseguían resultados-Agrego con sarcasmo. El inglés se preguntaba, si todos habían renunciado por la falta de avances, ¿qué era lo que motivaba a Kendall a seguir en la operación él solo? Pero no se atrevió a hacer público su pensamiento, su primera impresión dejaba muy claro que Smicht no era alguien a quien presionar. Así que solo se limito a decir un:

-Ya veo…-

Después de eso todo el lugar quedo sumido en silencio. Louis intentaba por todos los medios evitar los ojos verdes del otro; y Kendall aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad, es decir cualquier descuido del otro, para mirar su redondo trasero.

Él había pegado la queja en el cielo al enterarse que tendría que trabajar con alguien más por el resto del caso y que no había nada que hacer al respecto. Pero le habían mandado a un chico, porque Louis podría ser mayor de lo que aparentaba pero apariencia era casi la de una adolescente, un inglés de bonitos ojos y un buen cuerpo molestamente cubierto por demasiada ropa.

-P-podría dejar de hacer eso-Soltó de repente el inglés desde la cocina donde calentaba el agua para prepararse un té. Se giro y vio a Kendall sentado mirándolo con una ceja alzada de forma interrogante-Mirarme como si fuera comida.

-¿Te molesta?-Pregunto el rubio con tono altanero.

-Si-De inmediato Louis le espeto-Es muy inapropiado, y más siendo los dos hombres-En respuesta lo primero que recibió fue una carcajada:

-Ustedes los europeos son raros-Dijo dando una calada a su cigarrillo.

-Cualquiera se molesta si empiezan a verlo de esa manera-Insistió Louis-No es educado.

-¿Qué eres, un viejo?-Rebatió-Hablas como uno; ¿y que si somos hombres?-Mientras hablaba se puso de pie y camino hasta atrapar al ojiazul entre su cuerpo y la cocina. Entonces la diferencia de alturas se hacía evidente-Solo me interesa tener algo en lo que meter mi pene, eso es todo.

-¿Cómo puede decir algo así?-Por su lado el inglés estaba paralizado por la cercanía del otro. Especialmente porque el rubio era una cabeza más alto-Hacer el amor es algo de pareja, algo íntimo, no solo-

-¡Ooh, por dios!-Louis se calló al instante que Kendall exclamo aquello alzando el rostro como si acabara de escuchar la mejor noticia del mundo-Maldita sea, en serio eres virgen-Dijo mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que a Louis los colores volvieron a subírsele al rostro.

-C-claro que no-Intento mentir, pero fracaso miserablemente-¡Y eso no es de su incumbencia!

-Claro que no-Kendall le tomo del mentón-Diablos, en serio que tienes una linda carita…-Dijo mientras le soplaba el humo del cigarrillo en el rostro. Louis intento soltarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía-No voy a obligarte a nada, no es mi estilo…-De repente empezó a sentir como la rodilla del rubio empezaba a meterse entre sus piernas-Ya vendrás tu suplicando que te desvirgue el culo.

Y un segundo después lo soltó y camino hacia la sala mientras pensaba en vos alta que ya venía siendo hora de ordenar la cena. Tras él dejo a un muy sonrojado y tembloroso inglés:

- _"Quiero volver a mi cubículo"_ -

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Ah, calor dulce calor…-El avión apenas acababa de despegar pero un pequeño irlandés rubio ya estaba disfrutando una taza de chocolate que había ordenado a la azafata-Rico.

-Después te quejas que todos te tratan como a un niño-A su lado otro chico, de unos veintidós años con el cabello un poco largo y brillantes ojos azules hacia una pequeña pausa en su lectura.

-No me molestes Harry, sabes que no soporto el frio-Respondió el irlandés-Sigue leyendo tu biblia…

-No es una biblia, es solo un libro de rimas-Se limito a responder Harry.

-Eres raro-

-Y tú un inmaduro-A pesar de estarse molestando mutuamente ambos, Harry sintió Como Niall apoyaba la cabeza en su brazos-No voy a cantarte una nana.

-Solo sigue hablando-Murmuro el irlandés con los ojos cerrados. No escucho nada mas pero sintió como alguien la pasaba la mano por el cabello-Mmmm…

Aun les esperaba un largo vuelo a Nueva York, prefería pasarlo durmiendo tranquilamente. Aunque antes de hacerlo se pregunto si Zayn ya habría recibido el suvenir que le había enviado.

 _Continuara…_

 **Awwww… En serio, un solo review? Es mucho pedir?**


	4. Equipaje Negro

**¡ASI ES SEÑORES! Y señoritas claro… ¡HOY ES DIA DE ACTUALISACIONES!**

 **¡Y…! Si hacemos un pequeño conteo, es solo un par de semanas de semanas después de mi última actualización. Me siento muy satisfecho con cada capítulo y me muero por leer sus opiniones, ya saben; saber que opinan, que les gustaría ver, que puedo mejorar… Todo eso**

 **Perro: Y Reviews dejar… muy importantes los Reviews ser.**

 **Ok maestro Yoda, tranquilo… Ve a buscar algún joven para enseñarle el lado bueno…**

 **Sin más distracciones los dejo para que disfruten de un nuevo capítulo!**

 _Capitulo 3:_

" _Equipaje Negro"_

Los viajes largos siempre habían sido la parte favorita de su trabajo. De hecho, podría decirse que era la única que le gustaba. Si, había conocido más del mundo en sus veinticinco años que muchas personas en toda su vida; había visto la torre Eiffel, el Tag majal, las pirámides, y más recientemente, el kremlin.

Harry Styles en verdad apreciaba las cosas a su alrededor. Tal vez fuera producto de su estilo de vida: un constante movimiento, nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Por eso le gustaba tomar el asiento de la ventana, o caminar tranquilamente por la calle mirando todo a su alrededor. Eso sin contar la cámara fotográfica que siempre llevaba en su bolso de viajes.

Esta vez, junto a Niall como siempre, su destino era la ciudad de Nueva York, la gran manzana. No estaba seguro de que tendrían que hacer en la ciudad más famosa del mundo. Bueno, tampoco tenía mucha importancia, siempre era una cosa o la otra; sus trabajos no eran muy variados que se diga. Aunque también aprovecharía para hacer algunas compras, y algunos primeros planos de edificios vendrían bien para sus álbumes.

-Mmm-A su lado descansaba tranquilamente Niall. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y el resto del cuerpo perfectamente cubierto con una manta azul.

Regreso la atención al frente. El televisor de en frente estaba apagado. No era muy fanático a ver películas, menos solo. Prefería hacerlo acompañado, como en los matinés que Niall siempre organizaba alguna noche al azar en la que no tuvieran nada que hacer. Aun recordaba la vez que él y Zayn tuvieron que ver toda la saga de películas de Harry Potter en una noche, amanecieron.

Era una buena película, no lo negaba, pero esa noche habían querido dormir y el caprichoso irlandés que tenían por compañero no los dejo. Y hablando del tema, aun les quedaban varias horas de vuelo. Así que apago su luz y se cubrió con la cobija, no le gustaba usar almohada.

-¿Mmm?-Mientras se acomodaba no pudo evitar que su mente viajara a Londres, donde vivía su ex compañero.

A veces envidiaba al moreno, y otras se preguntaba si es de verdad había logrado olvidar… bueno, todo. Pero entonces recordaba que había sido decisión suya, y respetaba la determinación de su amigo.

Ahora, debía dormir. Sería un día agitado cuando despertara.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Gracias por viajar con nosotros-La joven azafata se encontraba de pie en la salida del corto pasillo por el que salían los pasajeros al salir del avión. Era pelirroja, alta con tacones y una simpática sonrisa.

Harry se limito a devolverle el gesto con una sonrisa igual de bien ensayada y creíble; mientras Niall lo hacía con una más honesta y un gesto de despedida con la mano; pasaron tan rápido que el irlandés no noto el leve sonrojo que provoco en la joven de uniforme morado. Pero no para su compañero:

-¿Podrías dejar de encandilar a las personas?-Inquirió Harry mientras esperaban su equipaje.

-Harry, en serio, habla con palabras que entienda-Por su lado el más joven no dejaba de mirar a todas partes.

-Que dejes de coquetear con cada chica que se te para en frente-Aclaro el castaño-¡¿Qué tanto estas mirando?!-Agrego, le desesperaba hablar con alguien tan distraído.

-Es mi primera vez en Nueva York-Respondió Niall-Quiero ver todo, es-

-Ey-Se giro y vio a Harry mirarlo con una media sonrisa en su rostro y su cámara en la mano.

Sus primeras fotos en la ciudad: Niall de pie con los brazos extendidos frente al ventanal desde donde podía verse la ciudad; Niall cruzando el pasillo de desembarque con su maleta; Harry sacando dinero del cajero automático; Nial mirando los chocolates en un puesto de chucherías; y, la más divertida, Niall siendo jalado por la mano de Harry lejos del puesto de golosinas.

-¡Taxi!-No tardaron demasiado en estar camino al hotel. El tráfico era pesado, aun siendo temprano en la mañana, pero no tenían prisa alguna en llegar. Ambos iban en el asiento trasero, viendo por la ventana los enormes edificios y las masas de personas moverse a ambos lados de la acera.

Harry solo se molesto en tomar tres o cuatro fotografías. Estaba guardando su lente para la quinta avenida y, especialmente, para la faceta nocturna de la ciudad. Los cientos de anuncios y luces brillando en la oscuridad; el teatro de Central Park, también la Concha Acústica, con algo de suerte podrían presenciar alguna orquesta, también quería-

-Oh por dios, ¿ya estas comiendo?-

-…-A su derecha Niall ya tenía abierto un paquete de papas fritas, al parecer de las picantes, y lo miraba con expresión de falsa inocencia-¿Quieres?

-Mmm… Vale-Era difícil resistirse a Niall y su "carita de cachorro", como la llamaba Zayn. Que, irónicamente, era el único que parecía ser inmune a ella.

Llegar al hotel les tomo solo una hora, pero tras todo el ruido de motores y cornetas el viaje en taxi se les había echo eterno. La recepción era elegante, de una forma minimalista muy moderna, por aquí y por allá podían verse hombres de traje o damas en ropa cara, y algunas niñas ricas en tacones cargadas de bolsas con compras.

Caminaron directo al mostrador de recepción donde una mujer en uniforme los recibió:

-Bienvenidos, ¿puedo ayudarles?-

-Sí, tenemos una reservación a nombre de Niall Horan-Le informo amablemente con su sonrisa. La recepcionista, ligeramente sonrojada, tecleo un poco y luego lo miro.

-Lo esperábamos señor, solo necesitare una identificación-Dijo con una sonrisa y acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Claro, ¡Niall!-Vio a su amigo tumbado en uno de los sofás. El rubio se encontraba sentado cómodamente con los brazos extendidos a todo lo largo del respaldo y mirando al techo. Ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar que lo llamaban, solo llevo la mano al bolsillo de su mochila y saco su pasaporte, con soltura lo lanzo en el aire directo a las manos de Harry-Gracias.

-O-ok…-La chica solo ingreso los datos y le devolvió el documento-Su equipaje llego esta mañana señor, ya está arriba.

-Se lo agradezco mucho-Hizo ademan de irse, pero antes se giro y pregunto-Disculpe, ¿podría decirme porque hay tanto tráfico?

-Por supuesto-Respondió feliz de poder serle de ayuda a aquel hombre tan guapo-Es que, por la tarde será el desfile del alcalde de la ciudad.

-¿Desfile?-Inquirió Harry con una ceja alzada y clara curiosidad.

-Bueno, no es un desfile como tal…-Explico la chica enrollando un mecho en su dedo índice-Solo pasara por la calle desde su limusina, es por su campaña para ser senador.

-Ya veo. Gracias, es muy amable-Ni si quiera noto como la chica se le quedaba viendo fascinada.

Su porte. Su elegancia. Su carisma. Sus profundos ojos azules. Todo en él era tan atrayente y a la vez: tan misterioso. Era tan diferente de su amigo, el rubio, que desprendía un aire inocente y hasta juguetón, el tipo de persona que disfrutaba de ver caricaturas y comer dulces.

Estaba acostumbrada a ver personas de todo tipo en su trabajo como recepcionista, era buena conociendo a las personas solo con darles un mirada; eso sin contar sus años de experiencia….

¿Qué tan equivocada podría estar?

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Su habitación estaba en el decimo piso. Era amplia, muy espaciosa, con una gran cama matrimonial al fondo, otras dos individuales al extremo opuesto, en medio una cómoda con un televisor pantalla plana mirando a la cama matrimonial, un par de armarios enormes y una puerta que llevaba a un baño, que nada tenía que envidiarle al resto del lugar. Todo el lugar gritaba "Familia".

La única diferencia era que en la cama donde dormirían los padres, la matrimonial, en lugar de tener encima la ropa o las mochilas o a un par de agotados adultos después de un viaje largo, tenía una enorme maleta de viaje negra con otras dos más pequeñas. A excepción de ese equipaje, no había nada más en todo el lugar cuando Niall y Harry entraron.

-Ah, lindo lugar…-Comento el rubio sentándose al borde de una de las camas individuales y mirando alrededor.

-Es acogedor-Harry por su lado fue directo al balcón y miro a la calle bajo sus pies. El tráfico seguía siendo un caos y las cabezas de las personas parecían pequeños moviéndose como una marea-Es cierto lo que dicen: esta ciudad es un caos.

-Creo que el truco esta en ver lo que te gusta-Niall apareció a su lado, solo que en lugar de ver hacia abajo lo hacía al frente, al horizonte.

-A eso se le llama "esquizofrenia alucinatoria"-Dijo el ojiazul mientras se giraba y apoyaba su espalda en el barandal.

-"Optimismo" suena más alentador-

-Un demente total…-Bromeo Harry-¿Estuviste leyendo el libro que te preste?

-Un poco-Niall seguía observando la ciudad-Al menos no es tan filosófico y esotérico como los otros, algo científico, pero bien…

-Es Julio Verne, sabía que te gustaría-Al menos estaba logrando ampliar el vocabulario de su rubio amigo. Que usara palabras como "esotérico" lo demostraba.

-Seee…-Niall no pudo evitar sonreír melancólicamente-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

-Sera sencillo-Detestaba arruinar la atmosfera hablando de trabajo, pero por suerte solo le tomo cinco minutos explicarle el plan. Pero tendrían que esperar hasta medio día. Así que Niall aprovecho para tomar un largo baño de agua caliente y Harry para avanzar en su lectura de Arthur Conan Doyle.

A su vez, en el baño, Niall estaba sentado al borde de la bañera mirando su celular:

" _No aun no llegaron. Y mi primo te envía saludos"_

No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de reproche con la boca, ¿por qué los servicios de correo siempre tardaban tanto para llevarle sus suvenir a Zayn? ¡¿Es que acaso no sabían del esfuerzo que había echo por no comerse esos dulces?! Bueno seguramente no, ¡pero eso no era excusa!

Momento- ¿Primo?

" _¿Cuál primo? Tienes visita, y donde está Perrie?"_

Dejo el teléfono a un lado cuando el agua llego al nivel justo. Cerró la llave antes de quitarse la ropa y echar unas gotas de burbujas. El contacto del agua tibia con su piel se sentía tan bien, se deslizo por el borde de la cerámica hasta que solo quedo con su cabeza fuera de esta. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el silencio, la tranquilidad, la paz-… Solo por unos segundos.

¡Demasiada paz! Saco la mano del agua, la sacudió y tomo su teléfono:

" _¿Recuerdas a Carlos? Llego ayer y se está quedando conmigo, Perrie está de viaje con su familia"_

Estuvieron charlando por mensaje todo el rato, hasta que Harry entro en el baño:

-¿Estás listo?-Inquirió de lo más tranquilo. Todo lo contrario a Niall, que estaba rojo como un tomate.

-¡Fuera!-

-¡Oh eres el rey del drama!-Comento antes de que el jitomate rubio comenzara a salpicarlo de agua. Quince minutos después ambos estaban listos. Niall, solo con unos shorts y franelilla, el no iba a salir; a diferencia de Harry, que iba tan bien vestido como acostumbraba. Camisa a cuadros azul, chamarra de cuero marrón, jeans y deportivas-¿Recuerdas la señal?

-Sería difícil hacerlo-Ironizo el rubio. Entonces le extendió su mano-Cuídate.

-También tú-Harry se la estrecho, lo jalo y se abrazaron.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Esa tarde, cerca de las dos, las aceras frente al hotel se abarrotaron de personas, algunas con banderines, que esperaban ver al alcalde saludarlos a todos desde su auto y su escolta policial de seis patrullas y una docena de agentes en motocicleta. Y eso paso, unos instantes. De repente sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, varias nubes de gas comenzaron a llenar la calle, eran azules, naranjas y verdes, los colores de la campaña de la importante figura política por eso el furor se extendió como pólvora junto a los altavoces que empezaron a sonar con una pegajosa marcha sinfonica.

Y se extinguió tan pronto como una chispa. El viento fue dispersando los gases de colores y varias calles más adelante un grito alerto a todos: el alcalde estaba doblado sobre el techo negro la limusina, inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre deslizándose por la brillantemente pulida pintura del auto.

Automáticamente los agentes se pusieron en acción y cerraron la calle, llamaron una ambulancia y todo el protocolo fue realizado.

Al día siguiente la primera plana de todos los periódicos hablaban del misterioso asesinato del Alcalde, futuro senador del estado. Todo lo verídico que informaban era de cómo una bala en su brazo había cortado una arteria, desangrándolo en apenas cuestión de minutos. El resto era solo la típica especulación del modus operandi del atentado, el amarillismo de la prensa y el sensacionalismo al cual siempre exprimían hasta la última gota de tinta.

-Sabes…-Dijo Harry en la tarde, en Central Park, apuntando a Niall con el lente de su cámara-En la mitad de fotos que tengo de ti sales comiendo algo.

-Fuiste tú el que me invito al helado-Se defendió el rubio antes de dar otra lamida a su bocadillo. Entonces se giro y clavo sus ojos en la lejanía, en el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse naranja anunciado la proximidad del atardecer.

-Yo también lo extraño-Comento de repente el ojiazul parándose junto a Niall, rodeándolo por los hombros con su brazos.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando en Zayn?

-…-Harry solo le devolvió una sonrisa. No quería decirle que siempre que pensaba en su moreno amigo miraba en dirección al este, técnicamente en dirección a donde estaba Malik. Aunque se preguntaba si lo hacía inconscientemente o no, no lo culpaba por ello. En su trabajo, un amigo era algo realmente difícil de conseguir y, aun más de conservar.

Por eso Zayn era tan importante para ellos. Eran más que mejores amigos, eran hermano.

 _Continuara…_

 **SI YA SE! Es corto!**

 **Review?**


	5. En sus marcas, listos, fuera!

_Capitulo 4:_

" _En su marcas… Listos… ¡Fuera!"_

Aquella había sido, en definitiva, la peor noche en la vida de Louis Tomlinson. El sofá era muy pequeño, el calor era demasiado y, lo más importante, los gemidos que venían de la habitación. Al parecer su nuevo compañero solía contratar "damas de compañía" con bastante frecuencia. Así que tuvo que pasar toda la noche con la cara encendida intentando ignorar los ruidos que es escuchaban demasiado obscenos para su gusto.

Se había levantado temprano, siempre lo hacía, y ahora estaba preparando el desayuno; mientras, pensaba en bajar a recepción y conseguir una habitación para él solo. En lo que se sentaba en la mesa con su plato de desayuno, huevos y pan, escucho como su teléfono comenzaba a sonar desde la mesa en la sala así que fue a buscarlo. En lo que regreso y se sentaba contesto:

-Buenos días jefa-Saludo antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

-Ahoggate los modales Tomlinson-Algo le decía que no podría terminar su desayuno en paz-Hay noticias: hubo un atentado en Nueva Yogk, contra un alcalde.

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ayeg por la tagde-Informo LeFreud-Ya se envió toda la infogmacion a tu coggeo; tomen el pgoximo vuelo a Nueva Yogk.

-Si señora-En cuanto se corto la llamada el inglés dejo salir un pesado suspiro en lo que miraba de reojo a la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba seguro de que apartar de ahora sería el encargado de transmitirle toda la información y las ordenes a Smicht. Ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza llegando a martillarle las sienes.

Termino de comer lo más rápido que pudo, aunque en el fondo quería evitar tener que ir a despertar al rubio de dudosa moral.

Un sentimiento de lo más justificado. Después de tocar un par de veces sin recibir respuesta alguna, entro a la habitación con sumo cuidado; encontrándose con que su compañero seguía durmiendo profundamente, y apestando a alcohol, con solo una sabana cubriéndole la cintura para abajo, cosa que agradeció a toda su fortuna. Intento varias veces agitándole le hombro, hasta que finalmente escucho un gruñido provenir de la garganta del rubio.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el pie del rubio que se clavaba en su estomago, estando a punto de sacarle el aire pero haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?-

-T-tenemos que irnos a Nueva York-Respondió un tanto asustado el inglés ante la mirada hostil que le dirigía el otro desde la cama-Hubo otro ataque. Me, acaban de llamar.

-Vete a rajar a otro lado-Gruño al tiempo que se daba la vuelta. Obviamente pensaba quedarse a dormir.

El ojiazul se sobo un poco el golpe que acaba de recibir entonces salió del cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras él y apoyo la espalda en la misma al tiempo que dejaba salir un pesado suspiro. ¿Iba a ser así todo el tiempo? Tenía el presentimiento de que sí; mientras hacia su equipaje pensaba, mejor dicho, se preguntaba si sería capaz de soportar el tener que trabajar así el resto del tiempo que durara la investigación.

Una parte de él de sabía perfectamente que no podría tolerar una situación así; pero otra detestaba dejar un trabajo a medias, por no decir que era su primera investigación. No estaba seguro de que quería lograr con seguir en aquello, ¿reconocimiento, merito, un ascenso? Aquello último sonaba bien, tenía planes de casarse con su novia y un sueldo mejor pagado siempre era bien recibido.

En lo que pesaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, la puerta del cuarto se abrió y, sorprendentemente, por esta salió Smicht arrastrando una pequeña maleta de viaje. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante en el que la mirada verde que le dirigía a Louis parecía molesta de verlo allí sentado.

El ojiazul no dijo nada, ya que tuvo que levantarse y seguir corriendo al rubio al mismo tiempo tomaba su equipaje. Era apenas su segundo día de "trabajar" juntos y ya estaba harto del comportamiento impredecible del rubio. Cruzo corriendo la recepción, donde la estaba la misma chica de antes cuyas uñas parecían aun no estar bien limadas, y prácticamente tuvo que aventarse al interior del taxi que había estacionado en la acera.

-Ya era hora-Murmuro el rubio en el asiento de atrás. Por desgracia, a causa de todo el impulso, Louis había quedado en una posición muy poco decorosa y cerca de la entrepierna del agente del FBI-¿Te gusta la vista?

-¡…!-El camino hasta el aeropuerto lo paso sentado tan recto e inmóvil, con la mirada al frente, que daba la sensación de estar sufriendo ataque catatónico.

Por su lado Kendall parecía haber sufrido un severo cambio de humor, otra vez. Tenía una media sonrisa plantada en el rostro, y tamborileaba los sus dedos en la rodilla al ritmo de una canción que tarareaba. La verdad aun tenía algo de dolor de cabeza de la resaca de la noche anterior, pero tenía una razón mayor para estar de buen humor: el Bardo.

Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenia persiguiéndolo que estaba tan cerca, geográficamente hablando.

En cada incidente iba a investigar la escena del crimen, recaudaba las pocas pistas que podía y luego pasaba una temporada sin volver a ver señal del maldito sicario; a veces pasaban días, semanas, e incluso meses. El problema es que siempre que volvían a saber de él, estaba en un punto completamente diferente del globo. De Londres a Chile, de Chile a Nigeria, de Nigeria a Tailandia, de Tailandia a México… Eran saltos demasiado grandes, prácticamente aleatorios. Seguirlo resultaba imposible-

- _"Pero esta vez es diferente…"_ -Estaba solo un vuelo de dos horas de distancia. Y, según las instrucciones que había dejado la ultima vez, todos los aeropuertos de la ciudad donde hubiera un evento así debían suspender todos sus vuelos de salida.

Y la ciudad en cuestión resulto ser Nueva York, esta vez había tenido un muy buen golpe de suerte. Su maldita y escurridiza presa estaba atrapada, literalmente, en la isla de Manhattan. Ya había enviado un mensaje a su jefe; ahora no solo los aeropuertos estaban cerrados, sino también los puentes y todos los ferris tenían prohibido circular.

-Oye…-Después del despegue, cuando se estabilizaron en el aire fue cuando Kendall finalmente decidió abrir la boca-Se supone que eres listo ¿no?

-¿Qué significa eso?-Pregunto dudoso el ojiazul.

-Me dijeron que serias miembro de un grupo de inteligencia o algo así-A Smicht no parecía importarle mucho-Así que tienes cerebro.

- _"La forma en que habla…"_ -Louis no podía evitar enojarse por la manera de expresarse del rubio.

-… así que toma-Prosiguió poniéndole una agenda digital en frente-Acaban de enviarme toda la información que han recogido. Revísala y busca alguna pista que me diga en donde esta él maldito.

Obviamente, a ojos del rubio, Louis no era más que un asistente al que habían enviado para que hiciera todo lo que decidiera o, sencillamente, lo que no quería hacer. Era tan obvio que resultaba insultante. Pero Louis no tenía opción; a fines prácticos no era más que un novato, no tenía idea de cómo llevar a cabo una investigación más allá de su instrucción teórica previa. Carecía de la seguridad, la confianza, para tomar y llevar a cabo decisiones.

Por triste que pueda sonar se sentía mas como haciendo de asistente. El campo analítico era lo suyo, solo cálculos, solo datos que pudiera estudiar y memorizar. Busco el archivo y lo leyó concienzudamente. Sin notar como un par de ojos verdes lo miraban atenta pero disimuladamente por el rabillo de su mirada.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Bueno, oficialmente no podemos hacer nada-

-…-

-¡PRESTA ATENCION CUANDO TE HABLEN!-Harry no pudo evitar gritarle a Niall, que dormía muy plácidamente en la cama, bocarriba con sus brazos extendidos y la boca abierta roncando ligeramente. El rubio ni siquiera se inmuto cuando su amigo le grito. De hecho solo se metió la mano entre la camisa y se rasco el estomago. Harry podía sentir perfectamente el tic en su ceja derecha, ese que solo le deba cuando no era capaz de reaccionar algo.

Solo dejo que el rubio siguiera durmiendo. Cerro su laptop y se hecho el cabello hacia atrás mientras pensaba; todos los vuelos en todas las aerolíneas estaban suspendidos, y en las noticias no dejaban de hablar del caos vehicular en las calles a causa del cierre de los puentes.

Era un dolor de cabeza pero no tenían más opción que quedarse a esperar. No era estúpido, resultaba evidente que el motivo para ese repentino cierre de todo eran ellos. De alguna forma habían logrado adelantárseles y ahora los tenían en la mira. En momentos así solo había una cosa que hacer: tomo un libro, lo abrió y se puso a leer.

.

Las horas pasaban y la ciudad de Nueva York seguía tan bulliciosa como siempre.

Los últimos vuelos que se dirigían a Manhattan aterrizaron y el cierre de los aeropuertos se hizo total en cuanto los pasajeros desembarcaron, entre ellos ambos agentes responsables del cierre de la isla. Kendall iba al frente ignorando a Louis al tiempo que escuchaba al par de agentes que habían ido a recibirlos. En la mente del inglés seguían rondando todas las conclusiones a las que había llegado, aun así no podía evitar girar su rostro en dirección al gran ventanal del aeropuerto y admirar la ciudad.

Subieron a una camioneta negra del FBI que los llevaría a donde solicitaran.

-¿Y bien?-Inquirió Kendall, una vez arranco el auto.

-Creo, que fue trabajo de francotirador-Respondió Louis-La bala dio en su hombro izquierdo, pero penetro la carne y salió por el tríceps, cortando la arteria en el proceso, entonces dio contra el techo de la limusina. Ocurrió en mitad de una cortina de humo, entre las dos diez y las dos quince. Sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta sino hasta varias calles más adelante… Aunque me cuesta creer que alguien pueda tener una puntería así, es la conclusión más lógica.

-Ya, solo repetiste lo mismo que me dijeron los dos idiotas de antes-En lugar de impresionarse por la facilidad con que Louis memorizo todo, Smicht solo hizo un gesto despectivo al respecto-Dime algo nuevo.

-Hay edificios altos a ambos lados de la calle donde se lanzo el humo-Prosiguió el ojiazul-El tirador pudo estar en cualquiera, pero, considerando el ángulo de la bala creo que fue del lado izquierdo de la calle.

-Blah blah blah-El rubio solo le dijo al conductor que los llevara a la calle donde había pasado.

- _"¿Qué hago yo aquí entonces?"_ -Se cuestiono Louis, ya que ninguna de sus conclusiones había sido diferente a las que ya habían.

.

Después del incidente del desfile la calle frente al hotel donde se hospedaban Harry y Niall parecía igual que siempre, llena de transeúntes y trafico. Louis miro a su alrededor, un tanto exasperado. Hacia no menos de quince minutos que había bajado de la camioneta, justo cuando esperaba a que Smith hiciera lo mismo este le dijo que investigara solo, cerró la puerta y se fue.

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?-En el camino solo había considerado quedarse tras el rubio y ayudar en todo lo que pudiera; pero ahora estaba solo y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer.

Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue aferrarse a sus datos y tratar de encontrar algo. La cuadra aun tenía algunos agentes de policía interrogando a los trabajadores de los edificios así que se les unió, enseñando su placa como agente de INTERPOL.

Aun así los resultados fueron muy pobres, nadie vio nada ni a nadie sospechoso. Los agentes policiales habían recuperado las maquinas de humo que habían desplegado la pantalla, pero eran tan comunes que resultaba difícil saber donde habían sido compradas, las huellas que tenían eran de algunas que las habían tocado el día desfile, las cuales ya estaban siendo interrogadas con respecto al asunto.

En cuanto a los altavoces que hicieron sonar la marcha que se escucho y a su vez encubrió el sonido del disparo, tampoco había mucha información alentadora. Resulto que alguien había jaqueado el sistema eléctrico, poniéndolos a todo volumen y de paso apagando las cámaras de seguridad de la calle, y al igual que con las maquinas de humo, estos también estaban cubiertos de huellas. Al menos habían logrado localizar la compañía que los rentaba y los había instalado.

Gran parte del trabajo ya estaba hecho, Louis no podía sentirse más inútil.

-¿Debería volver ya?-Se pregunto a sí mismo en voz alta. Por desgracia uno de los policías escucho:

-No hay mucho que hacer aquí-Respondió-Nosotros nos encargaremos y le notificaremos cualquier cosa.

-Está bien, gracias-Se despidió. Iba camino a la acera para tomar un taxi, entonces aprendió que tomar uno en la ciudad de Nueva York era mucho más difícil que en el resto del mundo. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando alguien se paró a su lado.

-No es tan fácil ¿verdad?-Era un hombre joven, con el cabello oscuro y largo. Llevaba una gabardina café y una expresión agradable en el rostro-Mira, tienes que…-Se llevo un par de dedos a los labios y silbo con fuerza, dos segundos después un taxi paro frente a los dos-Y no me preguntes como funciona, porque ni yo lo sé.

-Gracias-Respondió Louis, un tanto apenado.

-No fue nada, este país es raro para nosotros los ingleses-Agrego el hombre ganándose una mirada de sorpresa del Louis-Tengo buen ojo para los compatriotas.

-Ya veo…-Como si no se sintiera ya lo bastante apenado, el misterioso hombre le abrió la puerta-Gracias otra vez.

-Suerte en Nueva York, es una ciudad salvaje-

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 5:_

" _Vacaciones"_

Era ya el séptimo día de la llegada de Carlos al país, y Zayn comenzaba a considerar ya deportarlo de regreso.

No que no quisiera a su primo, que era todo lo contrario. Pero sus diferencias eran muy marcadas; mientras que Zayn era callado y metódico, Carlos era ruidoso y torpe. Primero lo había arrastrado, literalmente, fuera del apartamento para que lo acompañara a todos los sitios turísticos de Londres, de los cuales Zayn ya estaba más que aburrido. Además el apetito de Carlos era simplemente ridículo. Zayn había tenido que volver a llenar la nevera casi a diario.

-¡Carlos!-Aun no lograba entender como no lo había lanzado del balcón cuando se comió la mitad de sus gomitas.

Cambiando de tema, estaba un poco nervioso desde hacía varios días. Había visto en las noticias que la isla de Manhattan estaba pasando por una especie de bloqueo o cierre. Literalmente las personas estaban atrapadas adentro. Lo único en lo que el moreno podía pensar era en que si Harry y Niall seguían allí solo podría tratarse de alguna trampa para-

- _"Que demonios…"_ -Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala revisando las noticias en su tablet cuando noto que todo su apartamento estaba en silencio, en paz-¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahora?

Vivir con Carlos era como hacerlo con un niño pequeño: si escuchas silencio es porque algo está inventando o algo hizo. Se levanto con cuidado y reviso loa cocina a ver si estaba ocultándose tras la puerta del refrigerador y comiéndose toda otra vez, pero no; tampoco estaba bañándose; ni sentado afuera en el balcón; tal vez estaba en la habitación:

-¡Eh!-

-¡Oh santo cielo! ¡Carlos esa es mi cama!-Si allí estaba. Con la laptop a un lado, los pantalones abajo y las manos algo ocupadas-¡Tienes veinte años deja ya de estarte masturbando!

-¡Tengo necesidades!-Entonces el moreno cambio su expresión sorprendida a una con la ceja levantada y una media sonrisa-¿Quieres darme una mano?

Cinco golpes, tres patadas y muchos almohadazos después el moreno volvía a tener sus pantalones arriba y Zayn estaba echando todas sus sabanas a lavar. Ya le cambiaria la clave al Wi-fi después.

Pero tenía otras cosas en las que pensar que en su inmaduro primo. Se había escrito un par de veces con Harry a través del contacto de Niall y el castaño insistía en que aunque tenía las cosas bajo control manteniendo su bajo perfil, tampoco tenía ninguna idea de cómo salir de la ciudad. Zayn no era tonto, estaba seguro de que todo aquello no era simple casualidad y, como siempre, ya tenía un plan.

-¡No me deportes!-En cuanto el moreno vio a su primo ingles salir con un par de maletas su color se le fue directo a los pies. Por un instante Zayn considero torturarlo un poco más, pero lo dejo para otro momento.

-Deja el drama y ve por tu pasaporte-Bueno tal vez si lo torturaría, solo un poco-Iré contigo, tonto.

-¿De verdad?-

Un par de horas después ambos ya estaban de camino, pero no al aeropuerto sino a ver a un viejo amigo de Zayn que podría ayudarles con todo y, quien sabe, hasta tal vez podría darle la solución a sus recientes problemas de insomnio.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Como siempre para Niall el tiempo parecía pasarse volando. Llevaban ya más de una semana en Nueva York y ya conocía cada metro cuadrado de la quinta avenida, todas las rutas del metro, cada rama del Central Park y había asistido a los tres conciertos que habían dado, esto último cortesía de su "culto" amigo. A veces se preguntaba si es que todos los ingleses eran igual de aburridos.

Pero ya eran diez días en el mismo lugar, sus fotografías nuevas ya comenzaban a ser repetitivas y aquello en verdad comenzaba a desesperarlo.

-Ya era hora…-De no ser así Harry ya habría comenzado a contarse las canas en el espejo. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás individuales de la habitación pasando perezosamente las páginas en su libro-Pero tranquilo, nos iremos pronto…

-¡Al fin!-

-Deja el dramatismo-El rubio se había lanzado hacia la cama y se disponía a tomar la siesta que solía tomar cuando estaba mucho tiempo en un lugar y se aburría.

Desde su lugar Harry se permitió una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Claro que podría decirle a su irlandés amigo a quien le debían el favor de sacarlos de la isla pero tal vez lo mejor era guardárselo un rato mas, después de todo sería divertido ver la cara que pondría cuando viera a esa persona.

Y dejando ir un poco sus pensamientos se pregunto cómo les estaría yendo a Zayn y a Perrie. Tenían ya un año de relación pero sabía que era una bastante tensa. Pero él no era quien para opinar al respecto; después de todo él no tenía ninguna relación estable, ni de ningún tipo. Pero a veces pensaba que, si Zayn fuera un poco más atento notaria que-

-¿Mm?-Tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos hasta allí. El sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su correo le notifico que ya tenía su respuesta.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Que basura…-Con ya diez días trabajando juntos y Louis finalmente comenzaba a cogerle el ritmo al trabajo con su nuevo compañero.

Se habían estado quedando en un hotel barato del centro de Nueva York, allí llegaban los agentes policiales a entregarles los respectivos informes. Kendall era quien los recibía, los ojeaba, decía que eran una basura y luego los tiraba en la mesa que Louis usaba como escritorio para que él los leyera. Al inglés de ojos azules no le molestaba tanto aquello, lo que si llegaba a molestarlo era cuando el rubio llegaba ebrio en las noches; aunque solo había ocurrido un par de veces.

Con respecto a su investigación, iba más o menos como estaba planeado. Con la isla cerrada ya habían capturado a varios que intentaban escapar en alguna lancha o bote en medio de la noche ya fuera por el rio este u oeste. Pero todo lo que habían encontrado eran unos cuantos contrabandistas, nada ni medianamente cerca del Bardo. Cosa que tenía bastante irritado al encargado del caso; aunque Louis podía entenderlo. Él no llevaba ni una decima parte del tiempo que llevaba todo aquello y aun así se sentía frustrado, entonces no podía ni imaginar cómo debía sentirse Smith. En cierta forma podía comprender su mal humor, y hasta justificar, solo un poco, sus hábitos de bebida.

Por otra parte, además de sus problemas laborales, también debía lidiar con los personales. Su novia y prometida, Eleanor, comenzaba a impacientarse con respecto a su ausencia. Ella era una chica bastante apasionada y siempre había expresado su desagrado a separarse de su novio. Y ahora que tenía un anillo en su dedo parecía estar aun más decidida a no dejarlo ni a sol ni a sombra.

Bueno tampoco podía culparla; básicamente le había dicho por teléfono que tenía que irse cuando ya estaba en el aeropuerto. Aunque desearía que dejara de llamarlo todo el tiempo:

-¡Apaga esa mierda!-Grito un detective con resaca desde la cocina.

Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar con la chica así que colgó y apago su teléfono. Era medio día, y además de esperar el almuerzo, no tenían nada más que hacer mientras esperaban a otro informe. Estiro las piernas y se quedo mirando al descolorido techo de la habitación; otra cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado era a extrañar su apartamento en Londres cada que tenía un momento libre. El clima soleado y caluroso del verano en Nueva York estaba matándolo, tenía que usar mucho desodorante en las mañanas y tomaba tres duchas diarias.

Tal vez lo mejor sería salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. No había salido en ningún momento desde que habían llegado, no estaría mal ir a conocer la famosa y comercial quinta avenida y comprarle algún suvenir a su prometida.

 _Continuara…_

 **¡Hola! Eh no estoy seguro de si haya alguien leyendo esto; he recibido muy pocos Reviews para este fic así que resulta demasiado obvio que no está teniendo el impacto que quería. Por eso he decidido dejarlo hasta aquí y cancelarlo de momento para centrarme más en mis demás historias.**

 **Aun no estoy seguro de si borrar el fic definitivamente, pero por el momento lo dejare pausado y tal vez en un futuro lo continúe.**

 **¡Sin más que decir me despido!**


End file.
